1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for mounting a toy, doll or stuffed creature to a generally vertically extending generally impervious surface, such as a window in an automobile or a bedroom.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, various devices have been proposed for mounting dolls or toys to a surface. In this respect, reference is made to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 5,118,318 Lorizio 5,344,356 Pizzelli et al. 5,391,104 George ______________________________________
The Lorizio U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,318 discloses dolls which represent a son and/or a daughter bearing a family resemblance to a stylized mother and father depicted on a pillow case. Each doll incorporates a suction cup on the back so that it may be fastened to a smooth surface such as a window.
The Pizzelli et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,356 teaches a toy which is provided with holders utilizing VELCRO.TM. areas, the holders being arranged as receptacles for small items such as bows, combs and barrettes. The toy is preferably a stuffed animal.
The George U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,104 discloses a figurine simulating an invertedly suspended human, i.e. a bungy jumper, and an elastic cord for suspending the figurine from an automobile rear view mirror or window surface. The elastic cord is coupled at one end to a suction cup adapted to be fastened to a rear view mirror and the other end of the cord is adapted to be wrapped around the ankles of the figurine.
Also heretofore there has been proposed, devices for use in automobiles which include a suction cup. In this respect, references is made to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 5,058,922 Long 5,429,335 Cunningham 5,573,214 Jones et al. ______________________________________
The Long U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,922 discloses a motor vehicle safety belt comfort device which includes a suction cup that may be releasably adhered to the windshield, side window or other part of a motor vehicle having a clip mounted thereto which may be releasably attached to part of a shoulder strap, a clip that is releasably attached to a seat belt and a cord that extends between the clip and the suction cup for adjusting the tension of the pressure of the belt on the shoulder of the passenger or driver in the vehicle.
The Cunningham et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,335 discloses an article holding strap assembly for an automobile sun visor. The assembly can include a suction cup which can be applied to a sun visor or any other suitable surface such as a windshield, dashboard or side window of an automobile.
The Jones et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,214 discloses a cup holder for use in a motor vehicle. The cup holder includes a strap having upper and lower ends. A suction cup is attached to the upper end and is adapted to be attached to a window such as a shiftable window in the door of the vehicle. The cup holder is connected to the lower end of the strap and includes a base and spaced apart arms defining a cup receiving area between them.